galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yokubarido
Yokubarido appeared in 2011 TV series called Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Yokubarido (ヨクバリード Yokubarīdo) The leader of Zangyack's "Special Destruction Unit", a gambler assigned to utilize Gigarollum on planets that prove troublesome. A gambler assigned to utilize Gigarollum, a rare material capable of destroying planets with a single shot, on planets that prove troublesome. His special weapon is a deck of exploding cards. His ship was part of a Zangyack fleet which arrived on Earth and attacked, intended to use the Gigarollum there, the fleet was beaten back by Magi GokaiOh but by Joe's insistance, Yokubarido's ship was spared. Joe explained to the crew that the green ship is the flagship of Zangyack's "Special Destruction Unit", as it uses a cannon that uses ammo made of Gigarollum and destroying the ship would have caused the Gigarollum aboard to explode and scorch the Earth's surface. Luka then suggested that she and Joe infiltrate the ship and steal the Gigarollum. As the ship was docked over an abandoned mining field, GokaiBlue and GokaiYellow used their color respective Boukenger Keys to sneak under and board it. Inside, Joe and Luka disguised themselves as Gorminand made their way to the ship's armory where the Gigarollum was. However, they were taken to a break room by two Zugormin to play a game of poker. Luka offered to play against both Zugormin, using her sleeve trick to cheat her way. The games that follow attracted every Gormin on the ship before the game was suddenly stopped by Yokubarido when he exposed Luka's cheating and then her and Joe's disguises. However, as a gambler with respect in their guts stowing away on his ship, Yokubarido offered to let them go if they could beat him in a game. If they lost, they must surrender for him to collect their bounty. With the Action Commander using own deck, Joe offered to accept his challenge in place of Luka despite the disadvantages piled against him. Yokubarido shown a four of a kind, but Joe miraculously beaten him with a royal flush. Refusing to accept that he lost, Yokubarido ordered his troops to kill Joe and Luka when the rest of the crew arrived in Gormin guises. It was revealed that the card game was a planned diversion to have the trio sneak into the armory and steal the Gigarollum. GokaiGreen then sets off an explosive to sink Yokubarido's ship as he and surviving troops were forced to watch the Gigarollum capsule being taken by Navi to the Gokai Galleon. After disposing of the Gormin, the Gokaigers used the J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Keys to take out the Zugormin officers with the Big Bomber attack before using Final Wave attacks on Yokubarido. After being enlarged by Insarn, Yokubarido used his explosive card attack on Gokaioh before the robot presented Gigarollum. Intending to return it, the Gokaigers had GokaiOh throw it into space towards the Zangyack fleet, taking out more of the ships in the process, before forming Gao GokaiOh to finish Yokubarido. However, he is revived in Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, as a member of the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance, who eventually fought against the army of Super Sentai and Kamen Riders. He is seen fighting Blue Flash in the second aerial fight scene, but his fate later is unknown, although it is assumed that he was defeated. Arsenals * Special Destruction Unit Ship Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sea Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Tetsu Shiratori Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe